Sora Getting Married
by Pikachulover25
Summary: Sora's getting married. It's going to be fancy with lots of guests of the upper class. That includes Sora's mysterious cousin, Roxas, the outcast of the family, who is less than excited to be coming. What will happen? And who is after Roxas? Chaos? Yes!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas felt like shit. He stood in the middle of the busy room filled with well-dressed wedding go-ers, his navy eyes glaring at those who dared look at him.

_Why the hell am I even here? _Roxas's brow creased in frustration. His eyes flicked towards the wedding party. _Oh, that's why_.

Naminé was quietly chatting with Kairi, the new bride. Sora was nowhere to be found. _Probably talking with some of his hyperactive loony friends_. Roxas couldn't believe that Naminé had actually succeeded at bringing him here. Since she was a best friend to Kairi and maid of honor, she was obligated to be there. Roxas was too…kind of; he was cousin to the groom.

Roxas finally fixed his gaze on Sora, who he found laughing with some people he didn't recognize. _He has way too many friends_.

_How are we even related? Like hell, we are._ Roxas glowered at Sora's cheerful face. He knew the answer to that question straight away, but like he would even admit it. Roxas cursed his father for naming them the same name. How stupid could you get? They were polar opposites.

For one: Sora was an optimist. Roxas was a pessimist. Sora had ADHA. Roxas was bipolar. Sora was (now) married. Roxas was…complicated.

_And why the hell do we have to look alike?_ Roxas didn't even think they resembled each other. Every time he heard people comment on their hair, or their eyes, Roxas wanted to cut their tongues. They were _not _alike.

Roxas kept his gaze low and sauntered past Sora's family. He saw the looks they gave him. Half of them were glares while the other half had no idea who he was-that was a good thing. Despite the fact that Roxas was the outcast, the rebel, the fucking punk of the family, Sora still attempted to forge a relationship with the blonde. And every time he tried, Roxas had a very strong, nearly uncontrollable urge to shoot him. Roxas tilted his head, thinking of the motto his lived by: I am who I am, so leave me alone and shut the fuck up.

* * *

><p>Kairi nudged Naminé, a sly smile on her face."Isn't that Sora?"<p>

At first from the mention of the name, Naminé half expected to see the grinning brunette. Then she thought again; why did she sound so curious of her husband. She turned and looked to see Roxas passing by, his eyes downcast and dark.

"Yeah?" Naminé didn't know how to answer her. She noticed how Kairi was observing him.

"So...what's he like?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi shoved Naminé lightly.

"Naminé, you're his friend. What's he like?" Kairi's voice was getting to be whiny and her eyes were wide.

"He's...very quiet. And very serious. And you don't want to get on his bad side."

Kairi nodded, deep in thought. "He sounds like the typical bad boy."

Naminé was shocked at Kairi's statement. Then she realized it was somewhat true. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a long pause. Kairi was watching how the other guests looked at the passing blonde. "Interesting seeing the guest's reactions," she said to herself. Naminé didn't comment. Kairi's smile faded and Naminé saw that Sora was coming towards them.

"How are you two lovely ladies doing?" he asked in his cheerful voice. Kairi slipped her arm through his and Sora's grin grew even wider. Naminé didn't think it was possible, but obviously it was.

"Did you see your cousin?" Kairi asked. Sora's smile wavered.

"You mean Cloud? Yeah, I exchanged words, you know he's quiet. Not very talkative, I'll say."

"No, your other cousin." Naminé knew what Kairi was going to say even before the words left Kairi's lips.

Sora frowned. "What cousin?"

"Sora." said Kairi simply.

"What?" Sora wore a blank expression.

"You cousin, Sora."

Sora frowned and looked at Naminé. There was a tense silence. "He actually came?" His words came out as a sigh, but she was pretty sure it wasn't a sigh of relief.

Naminé shrugged. "It took a lot of effort, but he came."

Kairi smiled. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably. His eyes surfed the crowd before landing on the retreating spikes of Roxas's hair.

"He seems to be going off to his own little world. I'll try and talk to him later."

Naminé sighed inwardly. She knew Roxas would be pissed if Sora sought him out when he needed to blow off some steam. "I think that's a good idea."

Sora's smile returned and Kairi grasped his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Can't he fucking stop smiling for once? <em>Roxas thought as he saw Sora over by Kairi once more.

As he passed by the hordes of guests, Roxas heard a few girls whispering. Yeah, he was in a gang. Yeah, he had a tattoo. Who gave a damn anyways? His father? Roxas laughed at that. Even his own father didn't give a shit about him. No, his older son by his wife was the perfect child. So his whole life Roxas had lived his life in the shadows, raised by his mother who his father had abandoned after one night. He didn't need a family. A good look at them now proved his point.

His father, the rich renowned scientist, Lord Ansem-the one who left him after the "accidental night". The father Roxas hardly knew.

Roxas saw a glimpse of blonde among the dark headed people and he quickened his pace. The last thing he wanted to do was encounter his sire. The fancy, snot-headed rich people and luxurious decorations were suffocating him. There was too much white, too much light. So much laughter and so many people.

Roxas burst out onto the balcony and took large gulps of the chilled night air. Roxas leaned over the balcony railing, his knuckles white.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Roxas muttered through gritted teeth. He glared as two girls passed him.

"Oh my gosh, he looks just like him." Giggled one of them. Roxas was pissed. He dropped his head into his hands and pulled at his hair.

"Why?" he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but his chest felt tight and his throat felt raw. Roxas's mind flashed back to the shotgun that lay in his dresser, waiting. He needed a relief and it could provide it. Roxas turned around, his mind spinning as the image of the gun became clearer only to see a blonde man approaching him.

_Shit_. Roxas knew exactly who it was even though they had never met. He hated him; that was definite. He hated the man with every fiber of his being.

"I heard you were here." said the main in a deep voice. Out of the corner of his eyes, Roxas saw the two girls who had passed him.

"Don't talk to me." Roxas said coldly, his eyes observing the man. They were almost exact replicas of each other, nearly mirror images. _Am I just a damn carbon copy of everyone?_ Roxas inwardly growled. Roxas tried to walk away, but the man grabbed his shoulder with an iron grip.

"Sora,"said the man, his voice, almost pleading.

"_I'm not fucking Sora!"_ Roxas said loudly, pulling away. He was only vaguely aware of the people that were now staring at them. He stepped back and scowled. "Don't try and forge anything between us. You mean nothing to me."

Cloud looked at him, his face blank. "I'm not trying to make anything between us. I just want to apologize."

"For making my life a living hell? You owe me so much more than an apology."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, making an intimidating look. "After I found out about you, I wanted to meet you, but since you don't seem to return the feeling, then this conversation is pointless."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. Did you want to meet me just to apologize? Is that it?"

"I wanted to tell you that growing up like I did isn't all that is seems. I envy how you life, carefree and independent. You don't have a reputation to live up to, an inheritance to worry about," Cloud looked at Roxas hard. "You may think that growing up with our father would be great, but I'll tell you how it was it-it was hell."

Cloud turned away and was about to leave when he looked back and said, "So don't take it out on me for fucking up your life. Blame our father; you won't be the only one." Cloud left Roxas in a daze. It was red hot with anger though, and he swore to get revenge on his father.

Roxas reentered the building, ignoring the looks that were seriously getting old and the people supplying them. He had finally met his half brother. Roxas wasn't sure I he still hated him or not, but he didn't blame him. Roxas's eyes graze the loud crowd. He did however know who to blame instead. The man who had given him the miserable life he led. The man who left him and completely disregarded his existence. His father.

Roxas though it was ironic how at first he had just wanted to avoid the man, but now he searched for him and again, the image of the shotgun materialized in his mind. Roxas then caught the sight of the tall man he knew to be his father. The sight was all but too familiar.

Maybe the gun was too harsh, he thought, but a heavy punch to the face wouldn't be so bad, as he headed towards him, rolling up his sleeves.


	2. Chapter 2

First Sora heard the shriek. He couldn't help but run towards where the crowd was gathering. Kairi had given him a puzzled look before he ran off. What had happened? By the time he arrived at the scene, someone had already gotten there before him. Sora recognized Cloud as he pulled at a shorter, younger version of him. Sora's heart pounded. It was Roxas.

Roxas's face was blank, but a dark shadow was cast over it-Sora could tell he was angry. No, he was wrong. He was pissed. Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the figure that was on the ground. It was his uncle, Ansem. He held up his arm to cover his recently received bloody nose. Sora could not tell if he was angry, but his eyes were icy.

"What happened here?" Sora said loudly, tired at the pointed looks Roxas and Ansem were throwing at each other.

"Shut up!" Roxas snarled, trying to break free of Cloud's hold on him, but loud was stronger. "This is a matter between Ansem and I."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "This is my wedding and you have no right to stir up trouble here."

Roxas's struggles became even stronger. The muscles in his neck were taut and he clenched his fists. "It's always about you, isn't it? And it always has been, Sora, Sora, Sora." Roxas let out an angry growl and Cloud barely could hold onto him.

"Roxas. Roxas! Stop this!" Cloud murmured persistently into his half-brother's ear. Roxas paused for a second, his eyes glancing back at him. "There's no point in this. I did not mean for you to take this seriously, but I guess I should have known you would." Cloud whispered the last part. Roxas stilled and Cloud reluctantly released him, thinking it was over. It was not.

Roxas slowly turned to face Ansem with cold, penetrating eyes. "You never called me a son, nor did you ever recognized me as one. You are not my father." Roxas's words hit like heavy hail, pounding into the silence. His hands clenched and unclenched. A few seconds later Naminé touched his arm.

"Roxas, let's go." she whispered, pulling him away from the crowd. Roxas stared at Ansem for a few moments more before he finally turned away and followed her.

"Son!" Ansem's voice called out. Roxas did not turn. He did not even flinch at the word. "Boy!" Roxas reluctantly stopped. He did not turn around though. It wasn't until an unfamiliar hand touched his shoulder and made him turn around that Roxas looked at Ansem.

The older man had dried blood beneath his nose, but did not pay it any attention. "Boy, I know I treated you badly by leaving you. It was wrong of me. I have done many wrong things in my life," Roxas chose not to look at Ansem but turned his gaze to the floor instead. "I do not expect you to forgive me, but I know I owe you my deepest apologies." Ansem stared hard at his second son. Roxas still did not look up.

Ansem removed his hand from Roxas's shoulder and sighed. "I am sorry that we had to meet like this. But I'm glad that we did get to meet and that Cloud finally got to meet you." When Roxas did not respond Ansem left him after patting him on the shoulder once more.

Roxas remained standing there as the wedding began to resume. Cloud gave him a weary look before leaving him. One again, Roxas was alone. Except for Naminé. She followed him out into the cold night air and waited for him to speak.

"…He recognized me as what I wanted him to recognize me as." he said after some hesitation.

Naminé nodded. "What does it feel like? To have met your brother and your father?"

There was a long pause. "I guess-I feel complete. Not happy, or content, but complete. I don't have anything to really hate anymore," Roxas admitted. "Well, except for Seifer."

Naminé laughed and he smirked. A slight blush tinged his cheeks red. "I uh-don't really say things like that." he said, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Naminé laughed again. It was a light and cheery sound that almost made Roxas smile.

"Have you had a night?" she asked him when Roxas looked up.

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah, let's get out of here." He linked arms with her and they retreated from the shining building. Roxas pushed his long fringe from his eyes and sighed.

"Worst night ever."


End file.
